


Already a family

by dreamerinheaven



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Evan "Buck" Buckley is Christopher Diaz's Parent, First Kiss, Getting Together, Insecure Evan "Buck" Buckley, Insecurity, Jealous Evan "Buck" Buckley, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerinheaven/pseuds/dreamerinheaven
Summary: Buck paused. “Do... do you not like Miss Flores?”, he asked carefully. He knew that Eddie would never go out with someone his son doesn’t like. But again, Chris shook his head. “No, she’s nice. I like her. I just...” He stared down at his knees and leaned closer to Buck, “I just don’t understand why he would go out with anyone who isn’t you.”Eddie goes on a date, Buck is jealous and Christopher isn't here for any of this.
Relationships: Ana Flores/Eddie Diaz (mentioned), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 291





	Already a family

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, it has been a minute since I wrote something at all, let alone in english. I hope someone will like it :'D

When Eddie had asked him if he could look after Christopher, Buck didn’t even have to think about saying yes. He loved spending time with that kid.

In fact, he had been so excited about it that he completely forgot to ask Eddie why he needed a babysitter in the first place.

That is, until he arrived at the Diaz household and saw Eddie all dressed up and more handsome than ever.

“That bad?”, Eddie asked while throwing a selfconcious look into the mirror. “I haven’t done this in so long, I don’t...”

This.

A date.

Eddie was going on a date.

He was watching Christopher because Eddie had a date.

With someone who wasn’t him.

“You look great.” Buck cleared his throat. “Where... I mean, where are you going?” Eddie stopped fiddeling with his hair and looked at him. “Oh, I, uh.. I’m having dinner with Ana...Christophers former teacher, you remember her?”

Of course Buck remembers her. He remembers seeing her in that video Carla took of Christophers presentation. He remembers how flustered Eddie had gotten whenever she had been brought up.

“Oh... I had no Idea that that was going on.”, he said, desperate to sound normal while feeling like someone just pulled the rug out from under his feet. But Eddie didn’t seem to notice. He just took a quick look at his watch and cursed. “I’m gonna be late. Thanks again for doing this, Buck. I already said goodbye to Christopher, he’s in his room reading. And if anything happens, please call me okay?” Buck forced himself to laugh. “Stop worrying so much and get out already. I got this.” Eddie shot him a last, grateful smile before dashing out of the door, leaving Buck behind.

And didn’t that sting.

Of course, a part of him had always known that one day Eddie would date again. Find a second parent for Christopher and a partner for himself. But if he was being honest with himself, an even lager part of himself hat seen that role already being filled. By himself.

He was an idiot.

Determend to not let any of these thoughts and feelings touch Christopher, he took a deep breath and forced a wide smile onto his face before walking across the hallway towards Christophers bedroom. He knocked on the door and entered after he heard a soft “Come in”.

Christopher was sitting on his bed, fiiddeling with his Dory plushie and barely looking up when Buck entered and he hesitated only for a moment before sitting down next to him. “Everything okay, superman?”

Chris shrugged, still not looking at him. Buck gently nudged him with his shoulder. “You don’t have to, but you know you can talk to me, right buddy? Whatever it is?”

That made Christopher finally look up. “Why is Dad on a date with Miss Flores?” Buck was proud of himself for not wincing at the question - the one thing he desperate didn’t want to talk or think about. But Christopher was more important than his own comfort, so he wrapped his arm around the kid. “Is this because of your Mom?”, he asked gently, “Because you know, that your Dad would never forget about her, right? Or replace her?” To his surprise, Christopher shook his head. “No, I know that.”, the kid mumbled, “It’s not that Dad’s on a date. I just don’t understand why he’s on a date with _her_.”

Buck paused. “Do... do you not like Miss Flores?”, he asked carefully. He knew that Eddie would never go out with someone his son doesn’t like. But again, Chris shook his head. “No, she’s nice. I like her. I just...” He stared down at his knees and leaned closer to Buck, “I just don’t understand why he would go out with anyone who isn’t you.” Everything in Buck froze. That was just about one of the last things he had ever expected to hear and he had no idea how to react.

“I... Chris...”, he started, his voice about as weak as he felt, “Your dad doesn’t see me that way, buddy. We’re just friends.” But Chris was already shaking his head before Buck had even finished his sentence. “But how can you know that if you haven’t asked him that? Have you asked him? Because when I had a fight with my friend Vicky in school Dad said I can’t just assume what someone else thinks, I have to ask them.”

Buck almost laughed because he was absolutely sure that Eddie had quoted Frank there. At least he knew that he had heard that sentence in his office and he was sure Eddie had too. “Can you please talk to him, Buck?”, Christopher mumbled and looked up at him, “I don’t want Dad to date Miss Flores, I want him to date you. Don’t you want to date him?”

Buck blinked away his upcoming tears. “That’s not so simple, buddy.”, he said, “If your dad likes her and she makes him happy then I wouldn’t want to ruin-”

“But you’d make him so much happier!”, Chris interrupted him, “And me too. Please, Buck?”

Buck pressed a kiss on the top of Christophers head. “We’ll see, okay?” Because what else was he supposed to say? ‘Sorry, kid, just because I’m pathetically in love with your father doesn’t mean he has to return these feelings’? Or ‘Sorry to break it to you kid, but your dad is straight’? Yeah, no. That clearly wasn't an option.

Christopher cuddled closer to him. "It's not fair.", he mumbled, "We're already a family. Why do we need someone else?"

Buck had no idea how to answer that question.

He had never wanted something more than to stay in this little family unit with Eddie and Christopher. But Eddie being on a date with someone else showed, that that had been a pipe dream. Even if things with Ana Flores wouldn't wokr out - sooner or later, somebody would come along who would sweep the Diaz boys off their feet.

That person would be the one here on family game nights. On movie nights. And slowly but surely they would replace him in Eddies and Christophers lifes until he was nothing more than a friend they saw every odd month or so.

Buck briefly closed his eyes before looking down to where Christopher was curled up against his side.

How was he supposed to survive losing this family? Loosing Christopher? Loosing Eddie?

The thought alone was enough to make him sick to his stomach.

But if his time with Chris was limited he really didn't want to waste it by moping.

So he nudged him with his shoulder.

"What do you say to playing video games, hm?", he suggested, "I can't give you a solution right now, but I promise that I heard you, okay buddy?"

Chris nodded and got up. 

"Will you talk to Dad?", he asked and how on earth was Buck ever supposed to say no when that kid looked at him like this? So he nodded helplessly. "I can't promise you that it will get the result you want, but...yes, okay, I'll talk to him."

He had no idea how he was going to do that, but seeing the first smile on Christophers face since he arrived was absolutely worth it.


End file.
